Pipe couplings having the features specified hereinbefore are known; DE-OS 22 63 397. The pipe clamps engage positively around the pipe flange connection. They are divided in the centre and comprised two identically shaped halves which are pivotably connected to one another at one end by means of bolts and at the diametrically opposite end are drawn by tensioning means into the closure position.